Une goutte d'eau
by Bey0nd
Summary: Il est une heure du matin. L'heure du crime- si Percy n'a pas une EXCELLENTE excuse pour avoir réveillé Jason via message-Iris. / Request d'Aelig sur Twitter !


**Hey bande de gens !**

 **On se retrouve aujourd'hui sur un nouveau fandom. (et ouais. J'avais envie de changer un peu.)**

 **Aujourd'hui : du Percy Jackson ! Quelle originalité /pan/**

 **Sur Twitter, j'ai posté il y a quelques semaines une images avec des prompts et j'ai proposé qie l'on me donne un fandom (que je connais évidemment) et un ship/des persos pour écrire selon un prompt. Aelig m'avait alors proposé ceci : « des choses dites à une heure du matin, Percy Jackson, Percy et Jason »**

 **Donc aujourd'hui, voici le très court texte que j'ai pu sortir en accord à cette demande.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas pour les notes de fin !**

* * *

 **Une goutte d'eau**

 _ **U**_ n bruit sourd très certainement tout droit sorti des Enfers tira Jason des bras de Somnus. En maugréant avec humeur, il tâtonna à l'aveugle pour allumer sa lampe de chevet et attraper ses lunettes, qu'il percha sur son nez avant de lentement prendre connaissance de son environnement. Ce qui l'avait réveillé n'était pas un monstre issu des tréfonds des Abysses, mais quelque chose provenant de... Sa bouteille d'eau ?

 _ **O** h nom de-_

 _ **J**_ ason attrapa la bouteille d'une main et une coupelle qui traînait dans sa chambre de l'autre, et versa l'eau dans le contenant. Après quelques oscillations naturelles du liquide, la silhouette nette de Percy se dessina sous ses yeux. Ce dernier tenait dans ses mains... Il ne savait quoi, c'était difficile d'y voir quoique ce soit puisque la chambre de Percy était plongée dans le noir. En tout cas, c'était certainement ce qu'il avait utilisé pour le réveiller via message-Iris.

« Bro, commença-t-il en se frottant les yeux, t'as intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse pour m'avoir réveillé à- une heure du matin, reprit-il après vérification sur son réveil.

_ Bro, j'ai même une excellente excuse. J'hésite à quitter Annabeth pour ça, c'est te dire ! »

 _ **L**_ e ton grave du fils de Poséidon réveilla définitivement Jason. Il inspira profondément pour chasser le sommeil de son esprit, puis expira en joignant ses mains contre son menton.

« Je t'écoute.

_ Annabeth préfère l'Evian. »

 _ **L**_ e fils de Jupiter battit des cils, bouche bée.

« Jason, bro, tu m'écoutes ? S'impatienta Percy après quelques instants de silence.

_ Pardon. Quoi ? Bafouilla le blond.

_ Elle préfère l'Evian, répéta son interlocuteur en s'attardant sur chaque mot.

_ Et ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

_ L' _Evian_ , bro ! C'est, genre, le Kronos de l'eau potable !

_ Tu n'exagères pas un peu ? Soupira Jason. Ce n'est que de l'eau.

_ _Que de l'eau ?!_ S'indigna Percy en plaçant sa main gauche sur son thorax d'un air outré. Tu me fais du mal, là.

_ Drama Queen.

_ Dis-moi au moins- que tu n'es pas de la secte des pro-Vittel, reprit le demi-dieu grec après avoir visiblement jeté une pièce dans sa source d'eau puisque l'image avait commencé à se troubler.

_ La- quoi ? Demanda une nouvelle fois Jason, perdu. La Vittel est très bonne, comme eau. »

 _ **P**_ ercy poussa un petit cri d'indignation et sortit quelques instants du cadre du message-Iris, laissant Jason à sa perplexité grandissante. Lorsqu'il réapparut, les mains jointes devant son visage et les yeux clos, Jason ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais il fût plus rapide que lui.

« Monstre. T'es le pire de tous en fait.

_ Quoi ?

_ La Vittel. La _Vittel_ , bro, s'indigna une nouvelle fois Percy en gesticulant.

_ Je ne vois pas ce que tu as contre la Vittel. Elle est riche en calcium et en magnésium, c'est très bon pour les os -ce qui n'est pas un luxe pour les demi-dieux.

_ Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir passer au-dessus de cette trahison, bro.

_ _Percy_ , dit Jason en pinçant l'arrête de son nez entre son pouce et son index droits tout en soupirant. Ce n'est QUE de l'EAU. Arrête d'en faire tout un plat.

_ Non mais entre Annabeth qui préfère l'Evian -passe encore- et toi - _ **TOI**_ \- qui préfère la _**Vittel**_... ! Insista Percy en pointant un index accusateur envers le blond. Je vais être _malade_.

_ Percy, répéta le fils de Jupiter en se frottant une énième fois les yeux. Il est une heure du matin. Je pense que tu as besoin de dormir maintenant.

_ La Vittel ! Continua de s'insurger Percy. La Héra des bouteilles d'eau ! Sérieusement ! Et non, j'ai pas besoin de sommeil, continua-t-il lorsque Jason tenta de l'interrompre. Tu me fais beaucoup de mal, bro-

_ _**Percy**_ , le coupa Jason. Au lit. Maintenant.

_ Mais-

_ _Tout de suite._

_ _Très bien_ , reprit Percy après une courte pause en grimaçant. De toute façon, j'ai pas envie de parler à un hérétique pro-Vittel.

_ Oui oui, on en reparle demain, bro, répondit Jason en baillant. Quand tu auras dormi et que tu seras de nouveau conscient de ce que tu dis.

_ _Jamais_. Adieu, bro.

_ Mh-hm, bonne nuit à toi aussi, bro. »

* * *

 **Bien. C'est court, mais voilà c'est un petit drabble pour dire que j'ai pas passé mon aprem à rien faire.**

 **Sachez donc que c'est une histoire vraie : j'ai vraiment fait ça. Enfin, pas exactement. C'est-à-dire qu'un jour où j'étais sous médicament (je suis constamment sous médicament mais là j'étais bien shootée), à une heure du matin -dans ces eaux-là- je me suis vraiment tapé un débat, toute seule sur Twitter, en disant grosso modo que de toute façon la Volvic et l'eau de la marque repère Leclerc c'étaient les meilleurs, et que la Volvic c'était Satan, comme la Contrex et l'Evian. Que l'Hépar c'était une eau de vieux qui puait comme eux BREF VOUS VOYEZ LE DELIRE.**

 **J'avais noté d'autres petites idées pour ce texte, que je n'ai malheureusement pas réussi à caser. Mais je vais tout de même vous les balancer en vrac ici :**

 **« A propos des Dieux leurs eaux**

 **-Dyonisos arrive à se bourrer à l'eau, l'effet placebo tout ça, il arrive à s'auto-convaincre que c'est de l'alcool. GG.**

 **\- Zeus et Héra : Vittel. Ces MONSTRES.**

 **\- Aphrodite et Déméter : Contrex. Bah ouais, on fait attention à sa ligne.**

 **\- Arès : Hépar, parce que comme lui, elle fait chier.**

 **\- Héphaistos : Vittel. Peut-être qu'il espère que sa composition arrange son état. Pauvre bébé, aidez-le plz.**

 **\- Apollon : La Salveta, qui a mis le Sud et le Soleil en bouteille, pas le sel. Il surveille sa ligne en faisant sa diva en étant le seul à boire de l'eau pétillante.**

 **\- Artémis : Vous pensez sérieusement qu'elle boit de l'eau en bouteille ? Bah vous avez raison, les lacs sont pollués maintenant. Elle boit de l'eau des montagnes islandaises, ultra pure et riche en fer.**

 **\- Athéna : Pas d'eau précise tout dépend de ses besoins physiques du moment. Genre une carence en calcium ? Vittel. Une constipation passagère ? Hépar. Pragmatique, la Dame.**

 **\- Poséidon : Vous pensez sérieusement qu'il boit de l'eau en bouteille ? Bah vous avez TORD AH AH. Il arrive à filtrer l'eau de mer pour en faire de l'eau potable EH OUAIS MON POTE.**

 **\- Hermès : Pas d'eau. Que des boissons énergisantes. Pour tenir la route.**

 **\- Hadès : Vous pensez sérieusement qu'il boit de l'eau ? Que néni, il roule à la vodka direct. Attendez, nan mais sa vie c'est de la merde aidez-le il souffre :,( »**

… **. VOILA.**

 **J'ai enfin fini ! J'espère que ce texte vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour donner votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Je vous embrasse sur les deux joues !**

 **Ciao,**

 **Bey0nd~**


End file.
